Angel of the Mist
by DemiGirl21
Summary: "I never knew what Eternal Love meant until I met you, and now that we're here, together, I don't ever want to be without you. If that means becoming like you, then that's what I want." I rested my head against Emmett's broad shoulder, closing my eyes. "If it's what you want, then, I'm not going to object. Eternity doesn't seem so bad now that you're with me."
1. Life Back Home

**Life Back Home**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys, it's Demi. This is an updated version of my Twilight Saga/PJO story that was previously titled "My Angel". After going over the previous chapters, it appeared a little sloppy to me so I decided to delete it and start over. Here's the prologue. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _Everyone knows the stories of the Greek Gods and Goddesses of Olympus. Some people believe them, others don't. Well, the stories are all true. Why do I say that? Because I am a Demigod. A daughter of Hecate to be specific. I'm going into my junior year of high school, which is a miracle in my books._

 _I almost met my end, but I was spared, because my own half-sister, Sage, saved my life, dying in my place. With her last breaths, she told me of her prophetic dream, saying that I would find my Soulmate when I returned home. Sage died in my arms and that was that. The war with the Titans is over and done, and now I must live out my life with my family; my human father, Charlie, and my half sister, Bella._

 _My name is Rowan Grace Swan, and the life of a Demigod is unpredictable. Just how unpredictable it could get, I was about to learn._

* * *

It felt almost nostalgic, being back in the same house I was raised in until I moved to Camp Half Blood. Of course, I never did tell my father, Charlie, that I was a half-blood, also called a demigod. My cover story was I had found my biological mother and we were going to meet, which wasn't entirely a lie, and I decided to stay in Long Island with her for a while.

I've been home since early January and about three weeks ago, I learned that my half-sister, Bella, was moving up to Forks from Arizona. So all week I've been cleaning the house and getting everything ready while Charlie was at work. The day Bella was flying in, I was touching up the spare room, which would now be Bella's room. I smoothed out the purple bedspread and fluffed up the pillows, feeling a bit proud of the mundane work. "Perfect." I praised myself.

Charlie, knocked on the open door. "Bella's flight from Arizona should be getting in soon, why don't you go on and head out to the airport."

I nodded, "Sure dad, let me just grab a jacket." I replied, sliding past him and walked across the hall to my room. It had a darker tone, in comparison to the room I just made up for my sister. My bookshelves were lined with Fantasy and Sci-Fi novels, as well as ancient texts, including my mother's Grimoire. I grabbed my leather jacket from the back of my computer chair and slipped it on, zipping it up halfway.

"Drive safe, there's a light shower up in Seattle." Charlie warned, as we walked down the stairs.

"Okay dad, I'll be fine." I reassured, grabbing the keys to my Cadillac. "When I come back, you'll have both daughters under the same roof again." I smiled and pecked his cheek and went out the front door and slid into my sleek black Caddy.

Being home felt great, but a part of me missed Camp Half-Blood. Mostly I missed the sun and the warmer weather. Here in Forks, it's cloudy all the time and rains almost every day. The sun only comes out maybe two or three times a year. I turned the volume dial on my radio, letting the sounds of classic rock fill my car. I tapped my thumbs on the steering wheel as I made my out of the Forks city limit, bound towards Seattle.

* * *

I stood in the waiting area in front of the American Airlines terminal, looking for any sign of my sister. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, watching as other people greeted their family or friends who got off the plane and I scanned the crowd. I smiled when I caught the sight of a girl with fair skin and chocolate brown hair.

"Bella!" I called, waving at her. "Over here, Bella!"

She turned in my direction and smiled, maneuvering her way through the crowd. I met her halfway and threw my arms around her, hugging her tightly. "Hey Ro, I've missed you." Bella said, returning my hug.

"Oh, I've missed you too." I replied, giggling, pulling away.

"Okay, so not fair." Bella sighed, looking me over. "You never told me you got a tan."

I chuckled, "Yeah, but it's not that noticeable." I grabbed her rolling suitcase. "C'mon, dad's waiting for us."

"How's he been?" Bella asked as we made our way to the exit.

"He's been good." I answered. "I think he's happy that both of us are living with him."

Bella nodded. "Yeah, I think it'll be good for all of us." she agreed.

I unlocked my car and popped open the trunk, lifting Bella's suitcase inside, and slammed the lid down.

* * *

"The house has been renovated since you last saw it." I informed as I drove back into Forks. "There's a bathroom in the downstairs bedroom, where dad sleeps, and the one upstairs connects our bedrooms."

"So we get to share it." Bella deducted, looking out at the scenery.

"Gee, don't get too excited." I chuckled, glancing at her as I stopped at a stoplight. "I'll respect your privacy if you respect mine, deal?"

Bella nodded, "Yeah of course."

The light turned green and I tapped the gas pedal. "So, are you home for good?" Bella asked, looking over at me.

I nodded, "Yeah, I don't have to return to Camp any more." I answered. "I mean, I can go and visit, which I will, but I don't have to stay. I can come and go as I please."

"You keep in contact with your friends?" Bella prided.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'll message Lou Ellen and Mathias every now and then. And of course I'll message Atlas, let him know I'm settling in okay." I smiled. "Not to mention I'll email the other demigods that Atlas brought to camp, since they're my friends outside of my half-siblings."

Bella nodded. "I'm glad, I wouldn't want you blowing them off for Charlie and me." she chuckled.

"Never, there's enough room in my heart for my mortal family as well as my demigod one." I replied, patting my sister's leg. "You know you're still my number one sister, right?"

Bella laughed and blushed, biting her nail. "That'll never change."

I giggled. "I'm still a little surprised you're okay with it, the fact that I'm a demigod." I admitted. "Most people would be scared to death, or at least weirded out."

"Well I'm not most people." Bella reminded. "You're still my big sister Ro, nothing is ever going to change that."

I turned onto the street my house was on and slowed down, pulling my Caddy up to the curb. I killed the engine and leaned back in the seat, turning to face Bella. "Thanks Bells, it means a lot to hear you say that." I gave her a loving smile and unlocked the car. "C'mon, let's get inside before the downpour hits here."

We jumped out of the car and I grabbed my sister's suitcase from the trunk. Just as we stepped over the front threshold, the rain came down. I helped her unpack and get settled in and we sat down at the dining room table with Charlie for dinner, which were a few burgers and fries from one of the local take-out joints.

* * *

"At least I'll know one person at school." Bella chuckled as we brushed our teeth.

I nodded, swishing Wintergreen mouthwash around my mouth. I spit it into the sink and sighed, "Yeah, and we have the same classes together, so that's a bonus." I brushed through my ebony black hair, one for sure aspect I got from my mother, along with sparkling green eyes. "Night sis." I nudged her shoulder with a smile.

"Goodnight." Bella replied, retiring to her room.


	2. First Day at Forks High

**First Day at Forks High**

* * *

"I can't believe you're wearing that to school." Bella noted, as she zipped up the back of my knee-length magenta dress.

"Just because I'm the daughter of a minor goddess and can kick anyone's ass, doesn't mean I can't be girly every now and then." I giggled, pulling my hair into a half-ponytail, tied with a purple ribbon. I wore my studded leather jacket over my dress and my black lace scarf that had green sequined flowers, along with silver bow heels and deep purple leggings. "C'mon Bells, let's get going." I grabbed my denim satchel and the keys to my car, "Don't wanna be late on our first day."

When we stepped outside, an old rustic truck was parked in the driveway and three people stood next to it.

"Rowan, Bella, you both remember Billy Black?" Charlie asked, patting the elderly man's shoulder.

Bella and I both nodded, giving him a smile "Yeah." my sister muttered under her breath.

"Looking good Mr. Black." I complimented.

"Well, still dancing." Billy replied, looking over my sister and I. "But, glad you're both finally here. Charlie hasn't shut up about it since you both said you were moving back."

Charlie rolled his eyes, "Alright, keep exaggerating, I'll roll you into the mud."

"Not if I ram you in the ankles." Billy challenged, rolling his wheelchair, chasing Charlie down the driveway.

I rolled my eyes and rubbed my temple. The two teens walked up to us, who I remembered were Cameron and Jacob, Billy's youngest kids.

"Long time no see, huh?" Cameron greeted, smiling. "It's good to see you two again." She was wearing form fitting jeans with a black sweater and some brown boots.

"Likewise Cam." I replied, returning her smile. Ever since we were kids, Cameron and I were always close. I could safely say she was my best friend.

She leaned forward and we hugged, "I missed you Ro." she patted my shoulder as she pulled back, "We gotta get together and catch up sometime."

I nodded, "Yeah Cam, that sounds great."

Charlie walked up to us and patted the side of the truck. "So Bells, what do you think?" he asked.

"What?" Bella questioned.

"Your homecoming present." Charlie clarified, motioning to the truck. "Just bought it off Billy, here." The Quileute elder smiled and nodded.

"I totally rebuilt the engine for you." Jacob added, smiling.

Bella's jaw dropped. "Oh My Gosh!" she gasped. "This is perfect!" she opened the driver's door and smiled.

"I told you she'd love it." Charlie said to Billy.

"I'm down with the kids." Billy chuckled, giving me and Cameron a wink.

"Oh, yeah dude. You're the bomb." Charlie sighed.

"Okay." Cam and I muttered, shaking our heads.

I adjusted my satchel strap and sighed, "So Cam, you need a ride to school?" I asked, turning to her.

She shook her head, "No I'm good." she replied. "Jake and I go to school on the reservation." I nodded, remembering that detail. Oh well, guess it would just be me and Bella today.

"Yo runt!" Cameron called, banging on the passenger door of the truck. "We're gonna be late if we don't get a move on."

I rolled my eyes and walked to my car with Bella behind me. Since it's our first day, we decided to ride together. Charlie had already dropped off the transfer papers for Bella and I, and it took a few months for all of my belongings from Camp to be shipped home and my dad was nice enough to let me take a couple weeks to get settled before tossing me into the school system.

I started the car and turned on the heat, "Ready sis?" I glanced at Bella in the passenger seat.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Bella admitted, leaning back.

"Alrighty." I turned up the volume on the radio, and put the car in drive. Since it's the middle of the semester and Bella and I will be the new girls, which means a lot of unwanted attention.

* * *

I parked my Caddy in a free space near the front of the school, cutting the engine. My sister and I exchanged a glance before stepping out of the car and stood at the base of the front steps

"Well, let's get this over with." Bella sighed.

"At least we have each other." I reminded, looping my arm through hers.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling we walked up the stairs and entered the school, trying to ignore the stares of all the other students. An Asian kid, around our age, walked up to us, dressed in a dress shirt and a tie.

"You're Isabella and Rowan Swan, the new girls." he stated, smiling. He shook my hand, rather enthusiastically. "Hi! I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this place." he wiggled his way between Bella and I, throwing his arms around our shoulders. "If there's anything you need; tour guide, lunch date, a shoulder to cry on…"

I nodded, "Yeah uh, sorry to burst your happy bubble but uh," I spoke, removing his arm from mine and my sister's shoulders.

"We're kind of more 'suffer in silence' types." Bella added, taking my arm and gripping it.

"Good headline for your features, I'm on the paper and you're news babes." Eric told us, twirling his headphones around. "Front Page."

Bella suddenly stopped, and almost tripped us both. I saw her flush a few shades of crimson and sighed, "Please don't, we really don't want all the attention." I said.

Eric nodded, raising his hands up defensively. "Okay, no features." he agreed. "Forget I ever mentioned it."

I nodded and Bella and I went on, making our way towards our first class, which was English. Oh joy, my least favorite subject. Demigods and English do not get along, because all demigods have dyslexia. Every other language looks like sloppy Alphabet Soup, except Greek, which is what our brains are hardwired to read. Though, as a child of Hecate, the Goddess of Magic, I found Latin a little easy to pick up, with lots and lots of studying, and Ibuprofen. Most magic texts I came across were in Latin.

Bella and I received our books and took the empty seats in the middle row. The bell rang to begin and I tapped my pencil on my desk, listening to the lecture that Mr. Mason was giving. I mostly stared at the clock, waiting for the hour to end. I'm glad that Bella was here, otherwise, I wouldn't be able to get through this torture the mortals call education.

* * *

Next was gym where the boys all played Basketball and the girls played Volleyball. The way things happened, Bella and I were on opposite sides of the net. She mostly stayed towards the back, and I could see the look in her eyes she was hoping the ball wouldn't come near her.

"Head's up Swan!" called a girl on my team.

I went for the ball and slid on my knees to get it over the net, jumping back to my feet. I saw Bella duck behind another girl on her team to avoid the ball. When it was sent back over, I went for it, and so did Lauren, a five-foot-six blonde who seriously needs an attitude adjustment. My palm hit the ball before hers did and she shot me side-eyed daggers with a sneer. I just smirked and focused more on the game.

The ball was sent back over and this time, Lauren pushed me out of the way to spike the ball, which sent it flying in Bella's direction. She reacted as I expected, slapping the ball out of bounds and it ended up hitting one of the boys in the back of the head. I shot her a glare before going to my sister to check on her.

"You're Isabella, right?" the boy that Bella hit with the ball questioned.

"Just Bella." my sister corrected, she always hated being called by her full name by anyone other than Renee or Charlie.

The boy smiled and nodded, holding out his hand, "Yeah, hey! I'm Mike... Newton." he introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Bella replied, noticing me standing beside her. "This is my sister, Rowan."

I waved to Mike, "Hi." I smiled politely. Mike was tall with blonde hair and blue eyes, and a baby face.

Another girl came up to us, she had brown hair in a ponytail and blue eyes. "She's got a great spike, huh? I'm Jessica, by the way." she introduced, sounding like a valley girl and was clearly trying too hard to sound nice. "Hey, you're from Arizona, right?" she asked Bella, who nodded. "Aren't people from Arizona supposed to be like, really tan?"

Bella tried to smile, "Yeah, maybe that's why they kicked me out." she mumbled.

Jessica laughed, a very high pitched one. "That's so funny."

Coach Clapp blew the whistle, signaling for us to get back to the game. I wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulders and apologized for what Lauren did earlier in the game. I got back at Lauren by going for the game point, and winning the game.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for the long wait everyone, I've been dealing with some personal issues and it's been hard to update my stories. I'll try to get back into the swing of writing and updating, so please be patient. Thanks to _**Virgo626, NicoleR85, Demongirl123, UnknownReaderHasJoined, Lady of Sign,**_ and _**misguidedghosts**_ for the reviews on the first chapter.


	3. Meet the Cullens

**Meet the Cullens**

* * *

Lunchtime rolled around and that meant the day was half over. Since the school food smelled gods awful, I opted to make a small salad with ingredients from the salad bar. I piled on a couple spoonfuls of spinach, along with some diced ham and eggs, with a sprinkle of cheese and a light touch of Italian dressing. Bella and I sat a table occupied by Eric, Mike and Jessica, seeing as they were the only people we knew and every other table was full.

"Yo Mikey!" Eric greeted, from beside me. "You met my home girls, Ro and Bella."

I rolled my eyes at him shortening my name. I would prefer only Bella, and possibly Charlie call me 'Ro', but with a name like mine, you can only come up with so many nicknames.

"Oh, your home girls?" Mike questioned, taking the empty seat between Bella and Jessica.

"You mean, my girls." Tyler interjected, he was in mine and Bella's history class third period. He pecked Bella's cheek, then mine, before yanking Mike's chair out from under him. Which, led Mike to jump up and chase him out of the lunch room.

I rolled my eyes, why did the Male gender have to be so immature? "Oh my God." Jessica chuckled, sliding one chair over. "It's like first grade all over again, you're both the shiny new toys."

I bit the straw of my water, slightly irritated at Jessica's statement, but before I could protest, a camera flash went off in my face. "Whoa, okay." I gasped, blinking away the flash spots in my vision.

"Sorry, I needed the candid for the feature." the camera girl apologized, taking a seat next to Jessica. She was a bit taller than the rest of us, with dark brown hair and matching eyes, covered by lilac-rimmed glasses and had slightly tan skin.

"Feature's dead, Angela." Eric snapped, scooting his chair back. "Don't bring it up again."

I put on a smile, "It's alright..." I began to say, but Eric cut me off, patting my shoulder before leaving the cafeteria.

"I guess we'll just turn another editorial on teen drinking." Angela sighed, putting the lens cap on her camera.

"You can always go for eating disorders." I threw out, taking a bite of my salad. "Those are a real big issue, especially with girls our age."

"Speedo padding on the swim team." Bella muttered, hiding a small smile.

"Those aren't actually half bad." Angela replied, smiling at us.

I returned the smile, taking another forkful of my salad, when suddenly a small chill ran down my spine. Instinctively, I twirled my scarf around my fingers, glancing around the cafeteria. Movement caught my eye by the windows and I turned just in time to see the side door open, and four people walk inside. At first glance, they looked beautiful, like inhumanly beautiful.

"Who are they?" Bella and I asked in unison.

Angela and Jessica looked in the direction we were. "The Cullens." Angela answered.

"Cullens?" I repeated, ceasing playing with my scarf.

Jessica nodded. "They're, um, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids." she added. "They moved down here from Alaska, like, a few years ago."

"They kind of keep to themselves." Angela continued.

"Yeah, 'cause they're all together." Jessica cut in. "Like together-together."

The first pair that walked by our table was a supermodel gorgeous blonde girl, who Jessica said was Rosalie Hale. Walking hand-in-hand with her was a taller, muscular, copper-blonde haired boy named Julius Cullen. Our eyes met for a brief moment and it was like I knew him, or at least had seen him somewhere before.

"Yeah Rosalie and Julius, they're like a thing." Jessica continued. "I'm not even sure that's legal."

"Jess, they're not actually related." Angela pointed out as the couple took their seats at a far off table by the wall.

"Yeah, but they live together, it's weird." Jessica argued.

The next pair that walked by us were just as inhumanly gorgeous as the last two, and were also walking together. The girl, with brown hair in a pixie cut, had her arm looped through the male's, who had golden hair and was a bit on the lanky side.

"The little dark-haired girl is Alice, she's really weird." Jessica whispered. "And, she's with Jasper Hale, the blonde one who looks like he's in pain."

I nodded as I carefully watched them join their foster siblings at the back table. My attention was turned back towards the door as two more boys walked inside.

"Who's he?" Bella asked, referring to the first boy who walked through the door. He was just as beautiful as the rest, with bronze colored hair that stuck up in all directions, who was about the same height as Jasper, but a bit shorter than Julius.

"That's Edward Cullen." Jessica answered.

"And him?" I asked, motioning to the boy who walked beside Edward. He was, to me, the most inhumanly beautiful of them all. He was tall, very burly, which was probably all muscle, with short, black, curly hair.

"That would be Emmett Cullen." Angela answered me. "Him and Edward are both totally gorgeous, right?"

I bit my lip as I watched Edward and Emmett pass our table. My eyes met Emmett's, which were the color of Topaz, and he smiled at me, showing off small dimples. He even winked at me. I felt my lips twitch up into a smile, and my brain was flooding with a million questions.

"Seriously, don't waste your time." I heard Jessica warn, which snapped me out of the apparent daze.

"I wasn't planning on it." Bella muttered, glancing back at the Cullen/Hale table.

I lightly nudged her and smiled, sipping more of my water. The familiar chill I always got when Monsters were around was all around me, and I knew right off when Rosalie and Julius walked in that they weren't completely human. And they weren't demigods either. If it wasn't for the golden eye color, I would safely bet they were a coven of Vampires, but in all the reading I've done, they supposedly had red eyes. I made a mental note to message my friend, Ashtyn, who was a demigod like me, a child of Athena.

* * *

Biology was the last class of the day, and I was so ready to get home. Bella and I introduced ourselves to Mr. Molina, who in return, gave us our class books. "Welcome to class." he greeted. "Now for your seats, uh let's see." Molina looked around the room. "Bella you can take the empty seat next to Mr. Cullen, and Rowan, you can sit next to Mr. Yorkie." Eric waved at me and smiled. I nodded my head and smiled back, thought I mentally cursed. "Just tag along until you catch up." Mr. Molina told us before we took our seats.

I took the stool next to Eric and set my binder down, flipping through the Biology book, trying to find what chapter we were even on.

"Alright guys, today we're gonna be observing the behavior of Planaria, a.k.a. flatworms." Molina announced, setting a two clear jars of water with a single, tiny worm in each on the desks.

"Guess we're lab partners too." Eric chuckled. "Now, seriously baby, you need assistance, just ask."

I chuckled dryly and dug out my glasses case from my bag. My friend Ashtyn had made them for me, they were enchanted so I could read texts in English and not get a throbbing migraine. Eric whistled and looked at me with dreamy eyes. If I could get through the rest of the year without turning Eric into a tiny organism and using him as fish-bait, I would chart that up as a miracle.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Edward was basically ignoring my sister and, from the expression on his face, it looked like he was holding his breath. Suddenly that Vampire theory wasn't looking so bad, but I still wasn't one hundred percent sure. The bell rang and Edward was the first person out of the classroom.

"Wonder what his deal is." Eric muttered.

"Got me, Yorkie." I replied, shoving my binder into my satchel and standing up, smoothing out my dress.

"So, how was your first day?" Mike asked, appearing beside me suddenly.

"Fine, I guess." I answered, grabbing my book. "As far as first days go." I made my way to the door, with Mike, Eric, and Tyler hovering near me.

"Listen, if you want, we could go over the homework at the Diner downtown." Mike offered.

"Or, we could hang out sometime." Tyler added, shoving past Mike.

"Maybe chill down at the beach sometime?" Eric followed.

I halted and turned to face the three boys. "Okay, I'm gonna stop you right there." I stated. "You boys realize that my father is the Chief of Police, and he hunts on his days off."

"That's cool." Mike said.

"That means he owns quite a few guns." I added, taking a couple steps back. "He also has very good aim. And to top it off, he's very protective over my sister and I."

Seeing the deer-in-headlights look on their faces I felt proud of myself. I had to find some other way to get them off my back, besides turning them into little creatures low on the food chain. I smiled to myself and spun on my heels, and that's when I ran into something equivalent to a solid brick wall. The force was enough to knock me on my ass, and I grunted once I hit the floor.

"Okay, that totally just ruined my triumphant exit." I muttered, moving to a kneeling position.

"You okay?" a voice belonging to the male gender asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay." I answered. "I wasn't looking where I was going, sorry." I apologized, gathering my book and satchel.

The boy who I bumped into held out his hand. Once I grasped it, a shiver went up my spine. I looked up to see who it was and, to my surprise, it was Emmett Cullen. He pulled me to my feet, his topaz-colored eyes boring into my emerald green ones.

"You alright?" he asked again.

I released his hand, nodding my head. "Yeah, a bit embarrassed, but I'm good." I replied. "Normally my sister is the one who ends up on the floor and I'm the one helping her up."

Emmett chuckled, showing a glimpse of perfectly white teeth. "I've never seen you around here before." he noted.

"Yeah, I just transferred." I confirmed. "I'm Rowan Swan." I introduced, holding my book with one hand and extending my other one.

"The Chief's daughter." he said, taking my hand, gently shaking it.

"Well, one of them." I corrected, not minding the fact that his hand was freezing cold.

"I'm Emmett Cullen." he formally introduced.

I cracked a smile, "The Dr's. son, or so I've heard." I chuckled, releasing his hand.

"One of them." Emmett clarified, laughing a deep laugh. "Nice to meet you, Rowan." His lips curled into a smile, showing off prominent dimples, which made my heart beat a little bit faster.

"Same to you, Emmett." I replied, giving a slight nod. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I should hope so." Emmett answered, winking. "Bye Rowan." He kept his eyes on me as his shoulder brushed past mine. I followed his movements, almost as if there was a magnet connecting the two of us. Emmett joined Julius and Rosalie at the end of the hall and disappeared into the crowd of students.

* * *

I blinked back to reality and made my way to my parked Caddy, where Bella was already waiting for me. "Where were you, I've been waiting for like ten minutes." she asked.

I tossed my satchel into the backseat. "I ran into someone in the halls." I answered, "After I basically threatened Mike, Eric, and Tyler."

"Why?" Bella raised an eyebrow.

I met her eyes, "Because those three yahoos wouldn't leave me alone." I informed. "And, to answer you next question, I ran into Emmett Cullen, who's practically a human brick wall." I opened the driver's door of my Caddy, "Now come on, dad's probably waiting for us at the Diner."

Bella nodded and slid into the passenger seat. I checked all my mirrors and made sure it was clear before I pulled out of the parking lot. Via my rear-view mirror, I saw Emmett climb into the driver's seat of a white Jeep, with Julius in the passenger seat and Jasper in the back. My heart raced as I remembered the way he looked at me, a car horn snapped me out of my thoughts and I pulled away of the school.

Even if the Cullens/Hales did turn out to be Vampires, I didn't get a threatening feeling from them. Especially Emmett, he may look intimidating, but I could sense he was a gentle spirit. If being who I was, was any indication, you should never judge a person by what the appear to be. They could always surprise you.

* * *

Bella and I entered the diner, seeing Charlie already in a booth. We took a spot on either side of him, and ordered our meals from Cora, who's been a waitress at the diner for as long as I can remember.

"I just can't get over how grown up you are." Cora complimented Bella and myself as she brought our food. "And so gorgeous."

An older man came up to our table, "Hey Rowan." he greeted me. "Remember me, Bella?"

I smiled back, "Hi Mr. Forge."

Bella glanced at me from across the table, shrugging her shoulders. "I played Santa one year."

"Yeah, Waylon...Bella hasn't had a Christmas here since she was four." Charlie reminded.

Waylon chuckled, "I bet I made an impression, didn't I?"

"Always." I giggled, taking a bite of my grilled chicken.

Bella let out a chuckle, "Butt-crack Santa."

"Hey! Kids love those little bottles though." Waylon defended as Cora shooed him away from the table, "Let the girls enjoy their dinner." she turned back to us, "As soon as you're done I will bring you your favorite, Berry Cobbler, remember?"

"Thanks Cora." I gave her a smile and went back to eating. Dad asked Bella and I about our first day and we just gave a simple, "Fine." as an answer.


End file.
